


A Flicker of Hope

by SlytherinWitch26



Series: A Flicker of Hope [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Omega Zuko, The Gaang thinks Zuko is dying, Zuko Lives, Zuko does not die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWitch26/pseuds/SlytherinWitch26
Summary: When Sokka gets word that Zuko has been gravely wounded and is near death, he's afraid he's missed his chance with the Omega he's loved since he was a teen.But an unexpected letter, and an even more unexpected recovery gives him hope for the future.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A Flicker of Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865605
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a detailed explanation on what is happening with Zuko, please see the end notes. This fic was betaed by powercrow.

When word reached Sokka that a Fire Nation ship bearing royal flags had been spotted making its way into the harbor of Republic City, he immediately abandoned the proposal he had been studying. It had been months since he had seen Zuko and the proposal wasn’t due to be reviewed for a few weeks. The proposal could wait. Besides, as a Councilman and close friend of the Fire Lord, it was his duty to greet Zuko whenever he visited the city.

Arriving at the harbor, Sokka quickly found his friends. He had wanted to run all the way to the harbor, eager to see Zuko after so long apart, and the slow walk more befitting of a councilman had been agonizing. Aang and Katara had come over from Air Temple Island for a few hours. Toph was in the harbor to inspect a shipment that had just arrived.

“Schedule-Master.” Toph greeted when he joined them. “Did you know Sparky was coming for a visit?”

Sokka shook his head. “I haven’t heard from Zuko since the last time he visited.”

“I hope everything is okay. It’s not like Zuko to visit without at least letting us know he’s coming.” Aang said.

The four of them waited impatiently for the ship to dock in the harbor. Sokka was just barely refraining from bouncing on the balls of his feet. The four months between now and the last time Zuko had visited left him sorely missing the Omega. When the gangplank was lowered to reveal Ykomi, Zuko’s personal assistant, Sokka felt the first stirrings of concern war with his initial excitement

“Where’s Zuko?” Katara asked when Ykomi stepped onto the dock.

“He’s still back at the Royal Palace.” Ykomi replied.

Sokka noticed the grim look Ykomi was wearing and his Alpha nose picked up the scent of distress. “Ykomi, what’s wrong?”

“Fire Lord Zuko is dying. Iroh sent me here to ask that all of you come be with Zuko during his final hours.”

“I’ll get Appa.” Aang said. “We’ll get there faster if we fly.”

Aang popped his glider and immediately took off for Air Temple Island. Sokka hailed a messenger and gave her a message to take back to the Council that he would be gone for a few days at the request of the Fire Lord. Sokka’s voice was calm as he dictated the message, despite the fear that had come over him in a cold rush at Ykomi’s words.

Toph summoned one of her officers and told him that she would be back in a few days and deputy Kyikan was in charge. Aang soon reappeared with Appa and the four of them scrambled up into the saddle and were in the air within minutes. Once Aang had Appa set on the correct course, he climbed up to join them in the saddle.

“What happened to Zuko, Ykomi?” He asked.

Ykomi sighed deeply. “Four nights ago, Zuko was out for a walk around the Turtleduck pond, as he usually does before retiring for bed. No one knows exactly what happened, as he had dismissed his guards. The Kyoshi warriors were doing their usual patrols of the grounds and one of them found Zuko lying unconscious on the ground underneath the tree. He was bleeding and Suki discovered that he had multiple stab wounds. She raised the alarm and both guards and warriors came running. They immediately summoned the palace’s best healers. The healers were able to heal the wounds, but Zuko seems to have lost the will to live. He has yet to regain consciousness. They say...there is nothing they can do for him now; if Zuko doesn’t want to keep living, then he will die, and soon.When we got the news, Iroh sent me on the fastest ship in the Royal Fleet to Republic City. He felt certain that as Zuko’s closest friends, you should be there with him in his last hours.” Ykomi finished.

“Of course we’ll be there for Zuko. After everything he’s done, the least he deserves is to have his friends by him as he takes his final journey.” Katara said. Aang and Toph nodded. Sokka didn’t pay any attention, too busy trying to force the sudden lump in his throat to move so that he could swallow properly. Zuko couldn’t die. How would Sokka be able to live without Zuko, the Omega he had been in love with for the last eight years?

It was night when Appa landed in the courtyard of the Royal Palace. The five of them slid down from the saddle and Ykomi led them through the maze of corridors to Zuko’s private chambers. Guards were posted everywhere, but upon recognizing Ykomi, made no move to stop them. Sokka was relieved. He would destroy anyone who stood between him and his Omega.

Upon entering Zuko’s sitting room, Iroh rose from a chair by the fire.

“I am glad you could make it. Zuko deserves to have his friends with him during his final hours.” Iroh said.

“This is it then?” Toph asked softly.

Iroh sadly nodded. “The healers have told me that it would be a miracle for Zuko to live through the night. They fully expect him to die within the next few hours.”

“I’d like to examine him.” Katara requested. “Maybe I can find something that your healers missed.

“You have my permission. I’ll give you some time to say goodbye and return in an hour or two. I must check in with the Kyoshi Warriors and the Royal Guards to see how the search is going for the Assassin. .”

“You’ve had no luck finding them?” Aang asked.

“No. And to be honest, at this point I do not think we will find them.”

“We’ll help.” Aang promised. “Once Zuko has gone to the Spirit World, we will give him justice and help hunt down the person who killed him.”

“Thank you, young Avatar.” Iroh said before leaving the room.

Katara disappeared into Zuko’s bedroom while Toph and Sokka sat near the fire. Ykomi left as well, promising to be back soon. Sokka barely heard her. He was too busy remembering all the adventures they had had with Zuko, both the good and the bad. These were the memories that he would hold onto when Zuko was no longer around to make new ones with him.

A scroll appearing in front of him startled Sokka out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Ykomi standing there, a few scrolls in her arm including the one she was holding out to him.

“Zuko gave me these letters for you and your friends years ago.” Ykomi explained at seeing his confused look.. “His instructions were to give them to you if it should ever come that he died. He may not have passed yet, but I can’t imagine that he’ll care that I didn’t follow his instructions to the letter. And if he does care, then he’ll be alive and I’ll happily accept whatever punishment he sees fit to give me.”

Sokka managed the faintest of grins and took the letter. The scroll was tied together with a blue ribbon instead of the customary red. Opening it, Sokka began to read the letter.

_Sokka,_

_If you’re reading this letter, then it means that I have left this world for the Spirit World. At least, I imagine it does. I told Ykomi that she is only to give you this letter when I am gone and I doubt I’ll ever get up the courage to give you this letter while I’m still living. There is something that I have always wanted to tell you, but have never been able to say._

_I Love You._

_I always have, ever since we were teenagers in a war we should never have had to fight in. If I stop to think about it, I believe I started to fall for you the moment I first saw you when I invaded your village. You stood against me armed with nothing more than a boomerang and you were prepared to die defending your tribe. I’ve told you before that even though we were enemies, part of me was impressed with your willingness to stand up to me. What I didn’t tell you was that a small part of me fell for you. With each encounter over the next several months, I fell for you a little bit more. You were the first person to accept me as part of the group and your kindness made me fall even more. What finished my heart off was when we went to the Boiling Rock. Seeing how willing you were to rescue Suki along with your father and Chit Sang pushed me over the edge. When we escaped and I leapt for the gondola, I had absolute trust that you would catch me. Even though you don’t feel the same way about me as I do for you, the Alpha in you would never allow anything to happen to an Omega in your charge._

_You’re probably wondering why I never said anything. The truth is, I’m a coward.. If you don’t feel the same way, then I risk ruining our friendship. And our friendship means more to me than anything in the world. I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all. So I’ve made myself be content with just that. But with the constant threats to my life, I decided that I would write you this letter. Here, I can confess my feelings for you. I Love You. And you will always be the only Alpha for me._

_If one of the threats succeeds, please don’t blame Suki or her warriors. They’re doing everything they can to keep me safe, as are the palace guards and the Imperial Firebenders. But they can’t be everywhere at once. If someone tries hard enough, they can get to me, though I won’t go down without a fight._

_If I do die young, then I have one wish for you. Please live your life and be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. If you’re happy, then whether I am alive or dead, I will be happy and content._

_I Will Always Love You, Sokka. My Alpha._

_Your Omega,_

_Zuko_

Finishing the letter, Sokka let it fall to the floor as he dropped his head into his hands and cried. Zuko loved him. He had loved him since they were children fighting on opposite sides of a war. 

And Zuko had never told him.

Sokka wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t be. Not only was Zuko dying, but Sokka himself had never told the Omega that he was in love with him. He had always thought that Zuko was out of his reach. The Omega was a prince and then a Fire Lord. What could Sokka, a Water Tribe man whose only influence in the outside world came from being friends with the Avatar, offer to the Fire Lord? All he had was his love and a promise that he would do everything he could to make Zuko happy. After reading Zuko’s letter, Sokka had come to realize that perhaps that would have been enough.

But not any more.

Now, Zuko was dying and it didn’t matter what Sokka had to offer him. Still, he couldn’t let Zuko slip away without at least telling him how he felt. He would just have to wait until Katara left his room.

A few minutes later, the door to Zuko’s room opened and Katara stepped out looking defeated. 

“There’s nothing more that can be done. I’ve made him comfortable so he’s not in any pain. But if any of you would like to say anything to him, you’d best do it now. I don’t see him living long enough to see the sun rise.” Katara said.

She sat down while Toph entered Zuko’s room to say her goodbyes. When Toph came out, Aang and Katara went in together. A few minutes later, it was Sokka’s turn.

“Sokka.” Katara called softly from behind him. He turned to look at her, and the understanding in her eyes was almost too much to bear “Take all the time you need.”

Surprised, and yet not at all surprised that she knew his secret, he nodded. Entering Zuko’s room, his eyes immediately found the pale form lying on the bed. He approached and took the chair right next to Zuko. If it wasn’t for how still the Omega was lying, Sokka would think he was sleeping.

“Ykomi gave me the letter you wrote for me. Zuko, I wish I had known. But I can’t blame you for not telling me. After all, I didn’t tell you that I’ve been in love with you since that day at Boiling Rock. I never told you because I didn’t think I could offer you anything. I’m nothing more than a humble warrior from the Southern Water Tribe. I have nothing that I can offer to anyone except for my love and my loyalty. My only claim to importance is because I helped end the Hundred Year War. Sure, I’m a Councilman in Republic City, but that comes largely from the fact that I helped found the city. The only thing that I could really offer you was my love and my promise that I would do anything to make you happy.” 

Sokka let out a long sigh and raised a hand to brush at the tears he could feel beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes.. “If I could have had the chance Zuko, I would have courted you to show you everything that I had. Not just in the ways of the Water Tribe. I would have courted you by the ways of the Fire Nation as well. Since I can’t do that, I’ll at least keep vigil over you as you cross from our world into the Spirit World. I Love You Zuko.” Sokka exhaled a shaky sigh, unable to stop the tears from falling freely now. “I always have and I always will. I’ll do my best to be happy,” Sokka’s voice broke on that one word, “but it will be difficult without you here.”

Wanting to make sure that Zuko knew he was here, Sokka interlaced his fingers with Zuko’s. He couldn’t resist placing a kiss on the back of Zuko’s hand. As much as he wanted to properly kiss Zuko, he wasn’t that kind of Alpha. He would never do anything like that without Zuko’s consent.

The hours of the night passed by slowly, and Sokka prayed to Yue that Zuko would go peacefully. After everything Zuko had suffered in his life, surely he deserved a peaceful journey to the Spirit World. 

Lost in his memories, Sokka didn’t realize that the moon was slowly sinking below the horizon, the sun rising to take its place. The first beams of early light fell softly onto Zuko, whose face scrunched up at the intrusion. Sokka didn’t notice at first. It wasn’t until Zuko’s hand twitched in his that his head shot up to focus on the Omega. Zuko’s breathing had picked up and his hands were twitching.

“Zuko?” Sokka said softly, not daring to hope that Zuko was actually trying to stay here in the physical world.

At the sound of his name, Zuko stilled for a moment before his eyes fluttered open. He squinted against the light coming from the balcony and Sokka immediately moved to block the sun’s rays. Zuko relaxed and was able to fully open his eyes. For a moment, he stared blankly at the canopy above his bed before slowly looking around the room. It took seconds for him to see Sokka sitting by his bed, leaning forward anxiously.

Zuko’s mouth opened and closed a few times, lips shaping the words he was desperately trying to say.

“Sokka?” he whispered.

“Yeah, Zuko. It’s me. Don’t worry buddy, you’re going to be just fine.” Sokka promised, determined that he was going to keep his promise no matter what. “Katara!” he shouted.

Katara, Aang, Toph and Iroh all burst into the room, expecting to find Zuko dead. The three that could see skidded to a stop upon seeing Zuko and Toph just barely managed to avoid crashing into them.

“He’s awake.” Sokka said, just as Zuko closed his eyes and fell into a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko have a very important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Between working full time, and going to school at night, I've had little time for writing. But I'm not done with these two. This particular installment is complete, but there is more to come. Just be patient with me.

Immediately following Sokka’s announcement, Katara moved to the other side of the bed, drawing water from her pouch so that she could check Zuko. Aang took off to find Iroh. Sokka stayed by Zuko’s side the entire time Katara was examining him. She finished just as Aang returned with Iroh.

“What news is there?” Iroh asked as soon as he stepped into the room.

“Zuko woke for a few minutes, before falling back to sleep.” Sokka said, tearing his gaze away from Zuko to look up at the man he had taken to calling Uncle.

“He’s just sleeping.” Katara confirmed. “His body is exhausted since it had been prepared to die, only for something to change. He is fighting to live again.”

“Do we know what prompted Sparky to start fighting?” Toph asked from her spot at the foot of the bed.

All eyes turned to Sokka who had been the only one with Zuko when he had woken from his coma. Sokka shook his head. He knew what he _hoped_ had prompted Zuko to want to live. But the odds of Zuko hearing Sokka’s confession were low. The Omega had been completely unresponsive.

“We may never know what made Zuko decide he wanted to live.” Iroh said. “But it does not matter. The important thing is that Zuko is still alive.” Everyone murmured agreement. “Now, I think it would be best if we all had something to eat and then got some rest. We have been up all night and there is still much to be done.”

“I’m not leaving.” Sokka said immediately. “Someone needs to be here in case Zuko wakes before we return.”

“We can have some of the Kyoshi warriors stay with him, Sokka. You need to rest too.” Katara said.

Sokka shook his head. He couldn’t put a name to the feeling that rose in him at the thought of leaving Zuko, letting someone else keep watch over Zuko when he was at his most vulnerable. All he knew was that the thought made him simultaneously want to be sick and growl at everyone in the vicinity.

“I can’t leave him. Not now.” Sokka struggled to keep the growl out of his voice.

Katara met his gaze and he could see the understanding in her eyes. Katara had always known how he felt for Zuko. He didn’t even have to tell her. She had just figured it out on her own and then offered her support in whatever manner he needed.

“Fine. But I want you to at least try and get some rest. We’ll have some of the warriors stand guard outside of both doors as well as patrolling outside the windows. And,” Katara turned to Iroh, “Can we have breakfast brought up here for Sokka?”

The acting Fire Lord was gazing at Sokka in fondness. “Of course. I will have one of the servants bring up some food at once. And perhaps a pot of soothing Jasmine tea.”

Sokka bowed to Iroh. “That would be great. Thank you, Iroh.”

Iroh smiled gently at him for a moment before turning to the rest of the gaang. “Come everyone. Let us go get some food so we can then rest before Zuko wakes.”

The rest of his friends filed out of the room, swaying the slightest bit on their feet as they walked.

When the door closed behind Toph, Sokka collapsed back into his chair by Zuko’s bed. He had done his best to hide exactly how exhausted he was from the others. If Katara had known, she would have forced him to leave and get some sleep. And he just couldn’t leave Zuko. Not yet. Not until he had a chance to talk to him.

A servant brought him a tray of food and a pot of tea. Sokka devoured the food, his appetite having returned now that he knew Zuko would live. When he had eaten every last bite and drank a few cups of tea, Sokka relaxed back into the chair and thought about what he would do next. The Spirits had given Zuko a second chance at life. Which meant that he had a second chance to tell Zuko exactly how he felt. 

Having read Zuko’s letter for him, Sokka was certain that Zuko loved him. The hard part would be convincing Zuko that he had loved him before Zuko nearly died. However, the past few hours had only made Sokka more determined to tell Zuko. He wasn’t going to let this second chance slip past him. He didn’t plan to reveal that he had read the letter until Zuko had agreed to let Sokka court him.

Without realizing it, Sokka drifted off to sleep. His dreams of convincing Zuko to pursue a relationship morphed into him playing with their kids. When he turned to look at Zuko, his mate was reclining against a tree near the turtleduck pond, a smile on his face as he watched a pair of boys with his dark brown hair, who appeared to be about five chasing after an older girl with Zuko’s jet black hair. A little girl was sitting next to him, her head in his lap, icy blue eyes tracking his every movement. Sokka could see Zuko’s stomach swelling underneath his robes. To hiss untrained eye, Zuko looked to be five or six months along. Heart full and wanting, _needin_ g to be near Zuko, Sokka walked over and plopped down next to him. Zuko turned his smile on Sokka and reached out for his hand. Sokka willingly gave it to him and Zuko guided it to a spot on the top of his bump. Just as soon as his hand was in place, there was a soft but definite tap against his palm. A brilliant grin spread across Sokka’s face, echoed by the joy in his heart as he leaned down to the bump.

“Hello, my little princess.”

“Sokka.” Zuko said.

Sokka twisted to look up at him, but Zuko wasn’t there anymore. Everything had vanished, leaving Sokka sitting in a white fog. Zuko’s voice echoed around him.

“Sokka!”

Sokka shot up in his chair, eyes darting around before settling on the pale figure in the bed before him. Zuko was awake and struggling to look at Sokka.

“Hold on Let me help you.” Sokka said, grabbing some pillows from where they had fallen to the floor. Slipping one arm beneath Zuko’s thin shoulders, Sokka lifted the other man from the bed and tucked the pillows behind him. When the pillows were arranged to his liking, Sokka gently lowered Zuko back onto them. When he removed his arm, Zuko was semi-reclined. Sokka then grabbed a cup of water from the nightstand that had been left by a servant.

“Would you like some water?”

Zuko gave a slight nod, eyes slipping closed. Sokka brought the cup to Zuko’s lips and slowly tipped the cup. He kept his focus on the cup instead of Zuko’s lips as they rested on the edge of the cup. There would be time for that later. Hopefully.

When Sokka deemed that Zuko had drunk a sufficient amount, he slowly pulled the cup away. Zuko’s eyes opened and Sokka was pleased to see that they were clearer and able to focus better. His color had also improved. Zuko was no longer the color of Appa’s fur and was looking more human.

Zuko turned his head so he could look directly at Sokka. “You didn’t have to stay with me.”

“Yes, I did.” Sokka contradicted.

“I’m sure Uncle or the Kyoshi warriors, or even some of the servants could have stayed with me. It didn’t have to be you.”

“I wanted to stay.” Sokka said.

“I don’t need your pity.” Zuko said sharply, turning his head away from his friend. Sokka noticed the tears in the corners of Zuko’s eyes, and realized that Zuko thought Sokka had stayed with him out of obligation. Sokka could see that Zuko was hurting, and suspected that part of the Omega wished that Sokka had stayed for an entirely different reason."

“Zuko, look at me.” Sokka said gently. Slowly, Zuko turned his head until he was looking at Sokka again, golden eyes bright with unshed tears. “I wanted to stay. I’ve missed out on being with you over these last few years. There’s a lot of things I wanted to say that I never did. I thought last night was the last time I would get to see you. I couldn’t bear the thought of not being with you one last time.”

“Why?” Zuko asked, brows furrowed. Sokka was sure he saw a flash of annoyance pass through the Omega’s eyes. “What could be so important that you had to tell me before I died?”

Sokka hesitated. This wasn’t how he wanted to tell Zuko. He had envisioned telling Zuko over a nice dinner, at least. Telling Zuko now would probably mean more work to convince Zuko that he meant it. But, that might be what it took to convince Zuko that he was in love with the Omega. Sokka decided to throw common sense to the wind.

“There’s a lot of things I should have told you over the years. How smart you are. How much I admire your ability to stay calm no matter how many ministers are shouting at you. How incredibly strong you are. Not many people can live through what you did and keep going, day after day. How beautiful you are, inside and out. I could go on forever about that and…”

Zuko struggled to push himself into a sitting position and placed a gentle hand on Sokka’s arm, interrupting him. Sokka looked at him, blue eyes slightly wild. “Sokka, you’re rambling.”

Sokka nodded as he took a deep breath. Momentarily closing his eyes, he steeled himself to say the most important thing he would ever say.

“All of that I could have lived without telling you. What I couldn’t live without telling you is this.” Taking another deep breath, Sokka gathered all of his courage. 

“Zuko, I’m in love with you. I have been since we were kids.”

Zuko fell back among his pillows, wide amber eyes staring at Sokka. “That...is the worst joke you’ve ever told.” He said flatly when it became clear that Sokka wasn’t going to say anything else.

“For once, I’m not trying to be funny.” Sokka said quietly.

Zuko watched as Sokka fiddled with his hands, eyes firmly fixed on Zuko’s sheets. He looked nothing like the strong and confident councilman that he was, and every bit like the fifteen year old he had been when Zuko had first fallen in love with him.

“Why me?” Zuko asked. It was a question he desperately needed an answer to. “Why would you fall in love with someone like me?”

Sokka’s head snapped up and Zuko shrank back into his mountain of pillows at the anger in the Alpha’s eyes.

“Someone like you? You mean someone who cares so much about his people he’ll do anything? Someone who stays up all night to read through every law and proposal, to ensure he’s making the best decision each time? Someone who is so resolved in their beliefs and desire to do good that he turned his back on his family to help the Avatar? The one person he’d spent his entire life believing was his enemy? Someone so selfless that he starved rather than steal food from a pregnant woman?”

“Stop.” Zuko interrupted.

Reluctantly, Sokka stopped. There was so much more he wanted to say. But the heartbroken look that passed across Zuko’s face before he closed his eyes and turned away stilled his tongue. Summoning the patience he had learned during his time on the council, Sokka waited to see what Zuko would say next.

For the longest time, neither of them spoke. Zuko’s face remained turned away and Sokka was determined to wait until Zuko spoke first. Zuko was quiet for so long that Sokka began to think that he would have to be the first to speak.

Just as he was opening his mouth to say something, Zuko spoke. 

“You can’t say things like that.” he whispered so softly that Sokka nearly missed it.

“Why not?” The Alpha questioned, his voice barely louder than Zuko’s.

“Because I’m not worth it.”

Sokka was stunned into silence. He couldn’t believe that Zuko didn’t see his own worth. But then again, considering Zuko’s childhood, it wasn’t that hard to believe. Ozai wasn’t exactly the kind of parent to treasure an Omega child and he certainly would have used that to make Zuko feel even more worthless.. And while Iroh had done his best to help Zuko, that kind of abuse didn’t just disappear easily.

Slowly, Sokka reached out and placed a hand on Zuko's’ arm, knowing that Zuko didn’t like people touching his face, especially when he couldn’t see it coming.

Zuko startled at the gentle touch, head turning to look at Sokka.

“You are absolutely worth it. You’re the most amazing person I know, and I know the Avatar.” One corner of Zuko’s mouth tugged up at that. “If you’ll let me, I’d love to have the chance to prove that to you.”

“What...are you asking?” Zuko asked hesitantly.

“Zuko, with your permission, I’d like to court you. I’d like to show you how amazing and worthy I think you are. I want to show you how much love you deserve.”

Zuko searched Sokka’s eyes and face for any sign of uncertainty. Sokka met Zuko’s gaze unflinchingly. He knew that he had to remain calm and show nothing but his love for Zuko and his determination to court the Omega. Anything else, the slightest abnormality in his expression, behavior, or even breathing pattern would be picked up on and Zuko would take that as a negative sign.

Finally, he gave Sokka his answer. “Alright. I’d like that.” Zuko said softly, with a shy grin on his face.

Sokka could feel his mouth break into a face splitting grin. He picked up Zuko’s left hand and placed a kiss on the back.

“I swear I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy.”

Zuko hesitated briefly before holding his arm up. “Cuddle?”

Still grinning, Sokka climbed into the bed and pulled his (HIS!) boyfriend in close. Zuko rested his head on Sokka’s chest, just over his heart. A steady thrumming filled his good ear. Sokka’s steady heartbeat, his reassuring happy Alpha scent - it combined to comfort and relax Zuko, lulling him into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Gaang and Iroh all believe that Zuko is dying and that this is his last night in the physical world before he crosses over into the Spirit World. Zuko was attacked by an assassin and stabbed multiple times rendering him unconscious, however there is no description of the actual event. Iroh sends Zuko's personal assistant to find his friends when he is told that Zuko has lost his will to live and will die. There are no gory details in here. I rated this fic T for the reference to Zuko's potential death. However, at the end of the fic, Zuko regains his will to live and wakes up briefly before falling into a peaceful sleep. If I missed any important tags, please let me know so I can add them.


End file.
